¿Que ocurrio?
by Misaki Rukia Hyuga
Summary: Sakura una chica de 14 años recuerda un poco de lo que paso con su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha, cuando ella tenia 13 y el 14.. Es mi primer lemon, espero que les guste.. y si no... díganmelo para que elimine la historia


Antes de leer, los personajes del anime Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, los use sin fin de lucro para poder crear esta historia.. La historia es mia :).. espero que les guste ^^

¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?

¿Qué es lo que pienso hacer ahora?

Una chica de cabello rosa de 13 años pensaba viendo el cielo azul, viendo las nubes en el cielo, en eso una imagen se le vino a la mente, ella y un chico de cabello negro besándose con pasión y deseo.

¿Qué es lo que hice?—dijo hundida en sus pensamiento—eso no tenía que haber pasado.

**Flash Back**

Sakura—decía un chico de cabello negro y ojos negro, piel clara y de 14 años

¿Sucede algo Sasuke-kun?—decía la chica de cabello rosa

No, solo que por qué tenemos que hacer este trabajo, además de que ¿por qué dejaste que se fuera Naruto temprano?—dijo enojado

Es que tenia cosas que hacer—dijo llegando a la casa del chico

Ok—dijo abriendo la puerta—pasa

Claro—dijo entrando a la casa—espero que a tus padres no les moleste que haya venido sin avisar—sonriendo y quitándose sus zapatos

No te preocupes, ellos no están—dijo caminando hacia la sala—regresan en 2 días

¿Y enserio no te da miedo estar solo?—dijo con una sensación de ansias y de nerviosismo

No—dijo calmado—muchas veces me han dejado solo por una semana para arreglar asuntos de la empresa

Y ¿tu hermano?—dijo extrañada al no notar a su hermano mayor

El se fue con unos amigos de excursión—dijo lanzándole un libro

A gracias—dijo aun más nerviosa, ella era su amiga, ella lo conocía de la infancia, ella era su mejor amiga, ella conocía a sus padres, pero a ella le gustaba él y ese momento se sentía algo… ¿excitada?

¿Te sientes bien?—dijo poniendo su mano en su frente—estas roja

A si—dijo sonrojada—solo que me duele la cabeza, ¿puedo ir al refrigerador?

Si ve—dijo extrañado

La chica tomo un vaso de agua y trato de aclarar su mente, después de un momento ella regreso con el chico

Bueno, este tema se me hace sumamente aburrido—dijo con flojera

Sí, pero es importante saberlo para sacar 10—dijo fijándose en el libro

Educación sexual—dijo sin importancia—ese tema si me interesa, pero elegimos educación vial

Sasuke-kun, es un tema interesante—dijo sacando la lengua

Claro—dijo aburrido

Pasaron 10 min, la chica seguía leyendo los libros sobre los autos y las leyes de tránsito, aun estaba nerviosa, mientras el chico se había aburrido y había empezado a leer un libro que su titulo no estaba estipulado

¿Qué lees Sasuke-kun?—dijo intrigada

No sé, de seguro es un libro de mi hermano—dijo manteniendo la vista en el libro

Déjame ver—dijo tratando de arrebatarle el libro, pero el chico se lo dio, al ver la lectura ella se puso roja como tomate—Sasuke – kun

¿Si?—dijo extrañado

Este libro es uno de paraíso icha icha—dijo roja y cerrando el libro

El niño se puso rojo y no sabía qué hacer.

Hay que seguir en el trabajo—ella regreso al libro y trato de olvidar lo que había leído

El chico trataba de olvidar lo que leyó, pero no podía, se fijo en la chica que leía el libro, no podía concentrarse, su uniforme escolar, su forma de leer ese libro se le hacía tan sexy, además ese mechón de cabello que le caía en la frente, no podía pensar eso ella era su amiga, pero sus hormonas no aguantaron mas.

¿Sucede algo Sasuke-kun?—preguntaba la chica

No hubo respuesta

Sasuke—no termino la palabra ya que el chico ya la estaba besando y alejado del libro, ella no quería corresponder, pero poco a poco fue cayendo en ese hechizo del beso, se separaron para respirar y el chico la volvió a besar, no le importo nada más que estar en ese momento con ella, el beso se hizo más profundo, el metió la lengua a la chica y la chica solo se dejaba llevar, las manos de la chica rodearon su cuello y el chico la cintura, la temperatura aumento en ambos cuerpo, las ropas les estorbaban, ambos se vieron y se rieron.

Sasuke-kun—sus ojos eran diferentes a los que ella tenía normalmente

Lo sé Sakura—la volvió a besar y la recostó en el piso, ambos ya estaban muy excitados, él le empezó a quitar el moño que amarraba su playera del uniforme, ella hacía lo mismo con él y su playera, él le iba dejando pequeñas marcas en su piel y ella gemía al sentirlo cerca de esa manera.

Sasuke-kun—ella gemía al sentirlo cerca

Pasa algo Sakura—decía quitándole el sostén

No nada—decía desabrochando su pantalón—por cierto tu amiguito esta algo alterado—reía

Haha pronto saldrá a jugar—la volvía a besar

Repartía besos y caricias por todo el cuerpo de la chica, hasta que su amiguito ya no aguantaba más ya quería que pasaran a la siguiente fase, en ese momento desabotono su falda escolar azul y sus pantis azules las arranco

Sasuke-kun, tengo miedo—lo abrazo

No pasa nada, bueno eso creo, también soy nuevo en esto—decía dándole un beso—confía en mi o me detengo

La chica lo volvió a besar—estoy decidida

El la beso

Ella sintió el miembro rígido del Uchiha haciendo presión en su intimidad intentando invadirla.

Sasu—decia llorando

No pasa nada—beso sus lagrimas—yo estaré aquí, solo falta un poco—empujaba mas su rígido miembro

Duele—decía aferrándose a su espalda

Calmada—la beso

Ella abrazo al chico por la espalda, el seguía haciendo presión y adentrándose a su cuerpo de la chica, en eso sintió las uñas de la chica clavándose en su espalda

Te…gusta—decía respirando y envistiéndola lentamente

Si… sasu—decia lentamente, ya que su respiración era muy lenta, solo sentía el cuerpo de Sasuke

El aumento el ritmo obligando a que los cuerpos de ambos se arquearan por las enormes descargas de placer, en pocos segundos él había aumentado el ritmo frenéticamente, al final el se había derramado en ella.

Ambos terminaron cansados y durmiendo sobre el piso de la sala con su ropa regada alrededor de ellos.

Sasuke-kun—dijo roja

Sakura—la abrazo— ¿sabias que eres la chica más hermosa del mundo?

No sabía que decir, estaba roja y nerviosa

Sabes no quiero que te vayas de aquí—dijo besándola

Pero mis padres se preocuparan—dijo preocupada

Invéntales algo por qué no te dejare ir—dijo apretándola

Ok—agarro su celular—no hagas ruido

Ino-chan—dijo la chica—puedes decir que me quede contigo a dormir y enlazas las llamadas, es que quiero ir a un concierto y termia hasta tarde, muchas gracias.

Eres una mentirosa—dijo volviéndola a besar

Y tú eres un—volvieron a besarse con pasión y deseo, se veía que esa noche dormirían muy poco.

**En la mañana**

Buenos días dormilona—dijo el chico

Buenos días—lo abrazo

Oye por cierto tienes un hermoso lunar—dijo serio

Como lo viste—dijo poniéndose roja

Me pare antes que tu y me aprendí tu cuerpo

Eres un pervertido—dijo tapándose con la sabana y tropezándose con un dinosaurio de juguete

Oye deja eso—dijo sonrojado

Al gran Sasuke Uchiha le gustan los dinosaurios—se acerco a el

Cállate—besándola

Sabes me daré una ducha—dijo tratando de abrir la puerta

Iré contigo te vayas a perder—abrió el

Después de eso te has vuelto un pervertido—dijo abrazándolo

Hmp—rio—no te salvaras ni en la ducha

**Fin del flash back**

Pero—dijo observando los arboles—nunca pensé que a mis 14 años me embarazaría

¿Que estas qué?—dijo un pelinegro tirando su jugo

Si—dijo nerviosa, ella no sabía que pasaría al enterarse el chico, si la botaría o no, todos esos encuentros se habían vuelto comunes entre ellos, no eran diariamente eran meses o semanas o no se fechas importantes, pero nunca habían afianzado su relación, para ella según el solo quería sexo

Sakura—está nervioso

Si no quieres a mi hijo digo nuestro hijo, yo lo cuidare—dijo a punto de llorar—yo—en eso la beso

Tu sabes que—la chica la abrazo—eres el amor de mi vida

Esas palabras hicieron llorar a la chica—yo pensé que

Para sexo, haha no me hagas reír, solo buscaba un motivo para poder acercarme a ti—dijo abrazándola—no te dejare sola, escapemos juntos, tengo dinero y podemos irnos a vivir a otro lado tu, el bebe y yo

Pero—dijo a punto de llorar

Saldremos adelante—dijo abrazándola—cree en mi siempre estaré para ti

Pasaron los años….

Oka-san bienvenida—decía un niño pelinegro con ojos verde jade

Hola suske-chan—decía la chica de cabello rosa

Buenas tardes llegue—decía el pelinegro más grande

Oto-san—decía el niño abrazándolo

Hola—la chica lo beso

Pasaron 5 años después de que ella le dijo eso a sasuke y huyeron, sus familias los buscaron, pero no los encontraron, ambos se fueron a otro país y empezaron de cero, Sakura estaba estudiando para ser doctora y Sasuke para empresario, un día pensaban llegar a su ciudad y decirles a sus padres que son abuelos de Suske y por qué no de su nueva hermanita o hermanito.


End file.
